Señorita podrida
by Millenia-Terranova
Summary: Gilbert anda caminando por la calle en un día lluvioso y se encuentra con una visión celestial que lo deja idiotizado. Pero no cuenta con que su angelito bajado del cielo no sea la delicada señorita que aparenta ser, y sobre todo, no cuenta con la presencia de cierto idiota de cabello castaño. / AU PrusiaxF!AustriaxM!Hungria


Recuperando fics antiguos y me di con este. Me encantó escribir un frying pangle, especialmente teniendo a Austria como la manzana de la discordia en ese tríangulo. No como chico, claro. Me divirtió mucho imaginarme la idea de Gilbert y Daniel -Como me refiero yo a M!Hungría- peleándose por Richelle -F!Austria- De proporciones épicas. En fin, vamos allá.

* * *

_Hetalia no me pertenece, es de un japonés adorable llamado Hidekazu Himaruya._

* * *

Caminaba por la calle una awesome mañana de febrero. La lluvia me había cogido a mitad de la avenida y yo corría entre la multitud, buscando refugio; pero aun así, las tiendas no abrían y las personas no querían darle de su paraguas a un awesome ser como yo. Corrí de un lado a otro y al doblar en una esquina hice un derrape peligroso para evitar sacarme la madre, abuela, bisabuela y tatarabuela contra la acera mojada. Me apoyé a salvo en el poste sin haberme dado cuenta lo que tenía entre en poste y yo.

La voz débil de una jovencita me hizo salir de mi awesome letargo.

Abrí un poco los ojos para mirar a quién había lanzado contra el poste y me había servido como apoyo. Casi me sorprendo al ver a una señorita de alta sociedad, bastante hermosa a decir verdad y con un awesome y aristocrático lunar adornando una de sus mejillas. Era inevitable que me sonrojara y me alejase rápido de tan awesome mujer, que se sobaba la cabeza, botando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos violetas. Suspiré nervioso, viendo que un paraguas lila estaba tirado en el suelo, fui a recogerlo, mientras le sacudía el agua con la mano y me acercaba a la doncella, algo apenado.

—O-oye… Lo siento, ¿Sí? No fue mi int-

Un sonido seco me calló la boca y me retumbó en todo el awesome cerebro.

—¡Kono obaka-san ga! —rugió la que hasta en ese momento creí una mujer delicada, mientras sentía como la mejilla me hormigueaba y se ponía caliente por la bofetada que acababa de darme—. ¡¿Acaso no tienes consideración?! —Me miraba fijamente y hasta parecía echar humo de la cabeza de lo enojada que se encontraba.

—Per-… ¡Oye! —Moví negativamente la cabeza mientras la observaba y me apoyaba con el brazo para intimidarla, arrinconándola contra el poste… ¡Nadie se burlaba de mi awesome persona y salía impune! Así que tenía todo el derecho de hacerle la vida imposible a la aristócrata, mientras tuviese la oportunidad—. Ya te pedí disculpas, señorita de alta clase, ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

—Una disculpa no arregla todo…—dijo la señorita con gesto autosuficiente y acomodándose el cabello con una dignidad que pocas veces había visto en una mujer, una dignidad que llegaba verdaderamente a fastidiarme—. Cómprame otro paraguas ya que arruinaste el mío… —sostuvo con ese tonito imperativo que _nadie_ usaba en mi contra, puesto que yo lo usaba con los demás. Fruncí el ceño, con verdadera molestia. ¡Odiaba a la gente estirada y petulante como ella! Yo no soy así…¿Verdad?

—Sólo es cosa de que laves el estúpido paraguas…

—Es lo justo… —replicó ella sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, con evidente desprecio, pero sé que en el fondo la muy terca se ha enamorado de mí. Todas caen, al fin y al cabo, presas de mis encantos—. No te he dicho nada de mi vestido, mi peinado o mi salud mental… —Vaya mujer para chantajista con la que vine a toparme. Lo único que hice fue entrecerrar los ojos hasta volverlos dos rendijas y seguir observándola, emulando la expresión con la que me continuaba contemplando a mí y a mi magnificencia.

—Señorita podrida… —articulé con mi más awesome voz de desprecio.

—¿Q-qué acabas de decir, tonto?

—Lo que oíst-

Un nuevo sonido y un impacto me sacaron de cuadro. ¿Otra bofetada? No. Un maldito puñetazo que me destrozó mi hermoso y bien cuidado rostro.

—Aléjate de mi novia, estúpido… —Me levanté del suelo, sobándome mejilla, mientras observaba al marica que había entrado en escena. Un chico afeminado de cabello castaño y largo atado a una coleta baja me observaba como si fuera basura, para luego ir a auxiliar a su… ¿Novia?— …¿Te encuentras bien, mi querida Richelle? —Sí, su novia, no había escuchado mal.

_Maldita sea la hora en la que puse mis ojos en esa mujer._

—Sí Daniel, muchas gracias por preocuparte de mí… —respondió ella, acomodándose una vez más su cabello castaño y cogiéndose de su brazo. El extraño también traía un paraguas, pero era verde. Verlos tan acarameladitos me daba náuseas, especialmente cuando él abrió aquel paraguas para que los dos se refugiasen de la lluvia. ¿No era lindo? ¡En absoluto!

—¡Eh! —Me levanté del suelo, trabajosamente, con la ropa ya mojada y el cabello ni decirlo—, ¿A dónde creen que van?

—Oh… No te había reconocido en esas fachas, Weillschmidt, sigues con el mismo rostro de estúpido que tenías en antaño, pero tus modales evidentemente han empeorado… —Me largó burlonamente el idiota, y al ver esa sonrisa tan arrogante, pude reconocerlo también. ¿Cómo olvidar su nombre? ¿Cómo olvidarme de esos días? No… no podría nunca.

—Hedérvary —mascullé asintiendo con la cabeza y mirándolo fijo, el golpe de mierda me dolía tal y como en aquellas épocas—, así que esta señorita podrida es tu novia…

—¿Cómo la llamaste…?

—Disculpen… —La mujer intervino, a tiempo para no escuchar la retafila de improperios que seguramente saldrían de la boca de mi ex mejor amigo—. ¿Se conocen?

—Ah, siento mi falta de educación, Richelle querida… —Me perturbaba ese tono aristócrata con el que oía hablar al que alguna vez fue mi amigo de infancia y con el que soltábamos las peores palabrotas bajando en bicicleta por el campo, con la ropa sucia y riendo a awesomes carcajadas— Es un amigo de la infancia, se llama Gilbert Weillschmidt, es un majadero ignorante y quizá, un poco mentecato, compréndelo. Faltaba yo a su lado para encaminarlo en la vida y salvarlo de su obvia falta de sagacidad y sutileza…

—Cierra la boca Hedérvary… -Martilleé cada palabra mientras apretaba los dientes, haciendo intentos por sacudirme el agua por completo y no lanzarme sobre él para golpearlo, porque vaya que quería hacerlo, pero me dolía un jodido montón la mejilla, ya algo hinchada—. He estado mucho mejor sin tu nada awesome presencia. No quería crecer como un marica, como has hecho tú. ¿Usar una flor en el cabello? Kesesesese~ ¿Estás de coña?

—Guarda silencio si no tienes algo más lúcido que decir, iletrado insulso… —Cerró los ojos con cierta calma, para luego mirarme con su típica sonrisa burlona, juro que no sé que es un iletrado… ¡Pero lo de insulso no se lo perdono al pendejete ese!—. Como quiera que sea, ella es mi novia, se llama Richelle Edelstein…

La señorita podrida asintió, contra todo, pero con actitud petulante y con la nariz bien en alto, cosas que también había notado en mi ex mejor amigo. ¡Era tan irritante!

—Mucho gusto, señor Weillschmidt… —Su rostro no me decía lo mismo, pero yo sí sería sincero con ellos. Además, no soy bueno mintiendo.

—Pues para mí no es un gusto, en realidad me enferma vez tanta refinería y aristocracia _iletrada_… —No compendí porqué me miraron de esa manera tan rara, pero alcé la cabeza dignamente, mientras terminaba de erguirme para darles la espalda—. Adiós señorita podrida, adiós conde Hedérvary…

Me alejé entre la lluvia, por el lado opuesto al que ellos ocupaban en la calle, pensando en muchas cosas. Pensando en que Daniel Hedérvary había cometido un grave error al presentarme a su novia.

Sonreí para mí mismo, mientras estornudaba y hacía de todo para apresurarme a llegar a casa. Ya temblaba ligeramente y sentía que empezaba a pescar un horroroso resfriado. ¡Todo por culpa de esa señorita idiota y ese conde estúpido! No, estúpido no, _iletrado_. ¡Eso!

Al llegar a mi awesome hogar, mi querido y adorado hermanito menor me abrió la puerta.

—¿Hermano? ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir a la calle sin un paraguas? El hombre del tiempo dijo que llovería… Y yo mismo te lo repetí como cinco veces antes de que salieras —Me hizo entrar en casa, mientras me alcanzaba una toalla para secarme el cabello, ¡Mi hermanito valía un barco lleno de oro!—, estás todo mojado… ¡Mírate! Estar peor que un pollo…

—¡Esto no es nada West! Kesesese~… —Mi awesome pollito Gilbird, se acercó revoloteando feliz para posarse en mi cabeza, yo nunca me daba cuenta de cuando subía, pero hoy no me había acompañado, ya decía yo que le faltaba algo de calorcito a mi cabeza.

West me quedó mirando un rato y luego fue por una lata de cerveza, que me lanzó con la puntería de siempre, en mi mano. Él sabe que la mejor forma de alegrar a su awesome hermano es dándole una lata de cerveza, después de todo, lo llevamos en la sangre.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? Me da la impresión, de que planeas algo raro, hermano…

—¿Feliz?… —pregunté soltando una carcajada, con la toalla en la cabeza y abriendo la lata de cerveza, antes de darle un sorbo… ¡Estaba espumosa como me gustaba!—. Sólo sé que pronto West, muy pronto tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a una señorita podrida y a un conde estúpido, claro que al final quien se quedará con el premio soy y-

—No me digas que planeas quitarle la novia a tu mejor amigo… —susurró mi hermano, con una aura sombría y un gesto duro. Ese mismo que no se le ha quitado desde las épocas en las que era militar activo.

—¡West! —Una risotada estúpida y nerviosa salió de mí, como siempre en esa situaciones— ¿Cómo piensas eso de tu awesome herma-?

—Lo digo porque te conozco.

Está bien, está bien: lo admito. Más que West, nadie me conocía tan bien en el mundo. Nadie.

_Y me conocía tan, pero tan bien, que me erizaba el cabello_

* * *

Bueno, ahí quedó. Ahora me pregunto... ¿Debería hacerle alguna continuación o algo? Si es que la idea les gusta podría seguirlo, no me veo en problemas, pero me demoraría. Así que, ¿Qué dicen?

Edit: Arreglando el estilo y algo de narrativa. Probablemente tenga una continuación, pero será a largo plazo, disculpen las molestias. ^^


End file.
